The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Many mobile computing devices such as cellular phones, tablet computers, notebooks, etc., incorporate global positioning system (GPS) applications and related hardware. When actuated on the device, the GPS applications may communicate with a GPS transmitter or other GPS hardware on the device and a backend application server to provide a digital map of an area around the device's current position to a user, as well as label data and remote resource data. Digital map data may be downloaded to a device in chunks or “tiles” that, collectively make up a displayed map. These tiles may be in a vector format that includes resource locators for data that the receiving device must interpret, access, and download to render the complete tile.
However there may be circumstances when the mobile computing device is in an area with limited network, cellular, or other communication access with the backend application server, which limits, or otherwise precludes, immediate, real time access to remote data, potentially adversely affecting the user's experience.